


共犯

by TrashCan47



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCan47/pseuds/TrashCan47





	共犯

斯卡曼德家的兄弟二人一直共享着一个秘密。

 

纽特分化的那一天，他们的父母不在家。忒休斯后来总觉得这从某种程度上来讲是命运的一部分。他从魔法部下班回家，外面的雨不小，就像伦敦总是的那样子。雨天能洗涤掉大多数的气味，留下泥土和水汽最原始的，也能放大一些其他的。

忒休斯推开家门的瞬间就闻到了。那味道不太明显，他勉强辨别出来是蜂蜜，那种温柔又甜美的糖浆气息。如果不是自己浑身慢慢燥热起来，忒休斯顶多以为是自己回家过寒假的弟弟不小心打翻了蜂蜜罐。

“纽特？”他脱下湿了下摆的大衣挂上衣架，弟弟的房门关得紧紧的，他能感觉到，离这扇门越近，气息就越明显。

纽特用了个小咒语试图隐藏自己的气味，但魔法师低估了荷尔蒙的力量，更不要提是一个刚分化经历首次发情期的Omega。忒休斯用魔杖打开弟弟房门的时候，他的手都在颤抖。推开门后看到的景象更是让他的喉结忍不住滚动了一下，他那个还没有从霍格沃茨毕业的弟弟正蜷缩在床上，什么也没穿，修长纤瘦的双腿难耐地绞着被子，他可怜巴巴地呜咽着，看起来已经被情欲折磨得神志不清，连自己的哥哥推门进来都不知道。

铺天盖地都是蜂蜜的香味。忒休斯迅速兴奋了起来，他努力抑制着汹涌的情潮，哑着嗓子问弟弟：“纽特，你用过抑制剂了吗？”

男孩湿润的瞳孔缩小了一下，他似乎在努力辨别忒休斯说的话语。过了一会儿他微弱地点了点头，小声说：“没有起作用……”

从小他们的父母就觉得纽特可能会分化成一个Omega，为了应对突发情况，家里一直准备好了抑制剂。有可能它们是过期了，忒休斯想，他安抚地摸了摸纽特被汗水和眼泪打湿的脸颊：“再坚持一下，我去给你买些新的。”

他起身的瞬间男孩儿抓住了他的袖口，看起来是用了他能使出的最大力气。

“别走。”他用带着哭腔的声音说，“留在我身边……哥哥……”

忒休斯脑子里的弦断掉了。

当然这不能怪纽特，他的挽留只不过是被情欲侵蚀的Omega的本能反应而已。正当青年的alpha不可能忍得住这样的诱惑。忒休斯把纽特压在身下的时候脑子里混乱地想，也许他应该给纽特施一个昏睡咒，然后自己去给他买药，或者自己陪着他，让同事或朋友帮忙跑个腿。总之，能解决这个问题的方法很多，他偏偏选择了最不应该的这种。

也许是因为这就是他所真正想要的吧？

性爱很快不受控制起来，忒休斯一开始是想温柔的，毕竟这是他最最珍爱的弟弟，但Omega的信息素如同汹涌的波涛，激发了alpha大脑里最原始的兽欲。他从纽特的背后进入，粗长的性器直接狠狠地顶进娇嫩的生殖腔，男孩发出崩溃的哭喊声，不是因为疼痛，他竭力哀求他的兄长再用力一些、再深一点。想满足一个初次发情的Omega真的不太容易。

忒休斯的大脑一片混沌，他没想到自己弟弟的身体里这么舒服，他用力抓着纽特柔软的臀肉向着中间挤压，他们交接的地方变得更加紧密了。纽特发出一声哭泣着的呻吟。然后他开始恳求忒休斯标记他，这在忒休斯耳中，像是魔女的诱惑一般。他不应该听信，但也无法拒绝。

他咬住纽特的后颈，齿间发力的瞬间射在了纽特的生殖腔里。可怜的小Omega哀叫起来， 被标记的快感让他浑身抽搐，如果不是忒休斯紧紧抱着他，他已经滚下床去了。

他们一定是疯了。

忒休斯从背后抱着他的弟弟。纽特已经昏睡过去，屋里混杂着松木和蜂蜜的信息素气味儿，alpha的独占欲迫使他的嘴唇一直贴着纽特脖子上的腺体，那里的湿润红肿让他深刻意识到，他完成了人生中最想做，也是最不应该做的事情。

次日他让纽特吃下了避孕药。他们谈了很久，谈了很多。

三天后他们的父母回来了，忒休斯告诉他们，纽特分化成了beta。

 

于是在所有人的眼中，纽特都是一个beta。这也是他自己的选择，对于一个总要天南地北乱跑的魔法师而言，Omega的身份总是不太安全的。忒休斯显而易见地不太愿意让他天天这样跑来跑去，但对弟弟的宠爱竟然战胜了占有欲，他动用自己的身份关系为纽特找到最先进的抑制剂，确保他在旅途中不会遇到任何问题。

纽特的旅行开始越来越长，有时候他要依靠抑制剂连续度过两三个发情期，这使得他每次归家后对于自己的alpha，兄长，爱慕的人，忒休斯——怎么称呼都好，欲念更加强烈。有一次他在外面折腾了大半年，好歹能赶在圣诞节的时候到家。忒休斯为他开门的时候，纽特能看出他有些生气了，毕竟他差一点错过了平安夜——现在已经是晚上十点了。

他磕磕巴巴地解释，说自己的火车晚点了，但是幸好晚的不算多，不然他恐怕要在阴冷的车厢里度过平安夜。但他很快说不下去了，因为略带愠色的alpha散发出的信息素让他腿软。

“阿尔忒弥斯。”忒休斯唤着他的中间名，纽特的耳根红透了，忒休斯除了在很小的时候，就只有在床上才这么叫他，“父亲和母亲去看望他们的老朋友了，我告诉他们你能回来陪我过圣诞，他们整晚都不会回来。”

他的弟弟明白他真正的意思是什么。

他们的舌头缠在一起的时候忒休斯用一个无杖咒语锁上了门，然后他搂着纽特的腰，放出更多的信息素去安抚他。忒休斯忽然开始庆幸双亲今天不在家，虽然他们在家的话也会很有趣，他恶趣味地乐于看到纽特忍耐情欲的样子，他佯装认真跟父亲交谈的时候，其实裤子可能已经湿了。

有一次他搞砸了一点，让蜂蜜味儿的信息素不小心泻露了出来。他们的alpha父亲警觉地问是怎么回事，纽特脸色涨红地说，在火车上有一位女性Omega发情了，他就坐在她隔壁，不小心沾染了Omega的气味。他好不容易瞒过了父亲，额角甚至流下来一滴汗。

也许是时候自己买一套房子了。忒休斯想。他享受和家人住在一起的感觉，但是，为了他的小月亮……

他们倒在了床上。

“现在不是你的发情期。”忒休斯用鼻尖蹭着纽特的颈侧，他轻松地拽下弟弟的裤子，用指尖去入侵已经湿润的穴口。纽特当然明白他是什么意思，他的哥哥总是那么恶劣。

“因-因为……从生物学上来讲，”他费力地解释着，“Omega总是有周期稳定的发情现象，但由于……呃……生理上的构造原因，也很容易被诱导发情，比如……心理因素，其他alpha的信息素等等……”

忒休斯忍不住笑了。他弟弟从小就这样，只要紧张起来就说个没完，还净是什么科学理论。他这种nerd的表现更让自己觉得可爱。

“大大方方承认你因为我而发情有这么难吗，阿尔忒弥斯？”忒弥斯直接进入了纽特，纽特灰绿色的眼睛睁大了，他看得到那双眼底开始沁出泪水，痛苦和愉悦交织，最后沉淀成深深的渴望，与对他的爱意。

他们再次深深地接吻，同时忒休斯入侵了纽特的生殖腔。纽特皱着眉头的样子是那么青涩，还像他们第一天做的样子。忒休斯的心里逐渐满了起来，他最重要的东西终于回到了他怀里，他们就像两片正好契合的拼图。

“阿尔忒弥斯，”他在他的耳边说，“你在外面的时候会想着我自己做吗？”

“啊……？”情动的Omega迷茫地看着他哥哥，他被迫从极致的快感中分神去思考，“没……旅途总是很紧张的，我没有余裕……”

说着说着，他又不自在起来。

“呃……也有过那么一两次，比较有空闲的晚上。”然后他坚决不开口了，大大的眸子里透露着慌张，忒休斯也没有再逼问他，他知道弟弟一向害羞，让他说出淫荡的话总还是有点难。

“用手指？”他决定自己引导他。

“嗯……”

“那能进去多深？”忒休斯把自己又往纽特体内深入一些，直到顶上子宫颈，头部甚至侵入了那微张的小口，密布的神经十分敏感，引发纽特的一声痛呼，他感觉他弟弟把他绞得更紧了。“能进到这个程度吗？”

纽特哭了起来，他被贯穿得太深，“不、不能……”他嗫嚅道，“太深了……哥哥，求你……”

“求我什么？”

“再、再用力一点……”纽特尽力把自己藏在忒休斯的肩窝里，他羞愧得不敢抬头，“想要更多……”

他很快知道了自己对一个alpha这么说话的后果。

 

他知道他想要的越来越多。

忒休斯曾经想过，要把纽特一直留在自己身边是很简单的。他思考过一个完整的计划，在纽特的一个发情期，用精液灌满他的生殖腔，然后不让纽特去吃避孕药。他毕竟是个优秀的傲罗，束缚咒对他来说不在话下。

纽特怀上他的孩子以后一切就好说了。纽特是那么善良温柔的人，肯定不舍得伤害他肚子里的小生命。此后的十个月里他必须老老实实地待在家里准备迎接新生命的降生，忒休斯每天下班回来都会看见自己怀着孕的Omega软绵绵地窝在躺椅上，光是想到这个场景，他都忍不住嘴角上扬。

不能外出的纽特可能会一直待在那个神奇的箱子里，和他的小动物们一起，正好那也是他最喜欢的。纽特就像那些动物的母亲，而他自己很快也要成为一个真正的母亲了。

但是忒休斯一直没有实行他的计划。每次做爱他都会在最后关头抽离出来，少数几次实在没有忍住，都会让纽特尽快吃避孕药。

说到底，他还是忍不住牵绊住弟弟的脚步。

他太爱他了。

 

 

纽特想，也许忒休斯并没有发现自己真正在想什么。这也很正常，毕竟他天生就一副纯良的模样，害羞和唯唯诺诺就是他的本能。

他计划了很久，用一种草药污染了家里所有的抑制剂，使它们失去了效力。多亏了平时照顾动物的经验，纽特的草药学成绩一向优异。第一次发情期如期而至，在父母出差的时候——纽特觉得这大概是上天的安排了，第一次发情的信息素比哪一次都要浓烈，他很有把握自己的哥哥容易把持不住。

纽特有些低估了忒休斯的忍耐力，他一度想要从他身边逃开，不过令人庆幸的是从小用到大的撒娇招数还好用。忒休斯修长结实的身体覆上纽特时，他知道自己赢了。

醒来时他周身都是哥哥的气味——松木沉稳、令人舒心的气味。忒休斯从后面抱着他，他的后背贴着忒休斯的胸口，哥哥温暖的鼻息令他的颈侧有些痒痒的。他动了动身子，腰部的酸痛像要把整个人都拆散，但身体很干爽，忒休斯一定是帮他好好清理过了。

真是一个美好的早晨。纽特做梦也没想到自己会这样在哥哥怀中醒来，这个瞬间他忽然庆幸自己是个Omega。

忒休斯醒来后，他乖乖吃下了避孕药，哥哥对于标记他的事情似乎还有些懊悔，纽特抱着他，安慰他说没事的，反正自己也想假扮成beta，被标记后信息素就不那么容易乱飘了，对于他也是好事。他安慰忒休斯，就像安抚他的那些小动物一样。 

于是，他们这有些扭曲而背德的关系就开始延续了。

 

在外旅行的时候，纽特确实经常思念他的哥哥。有一次他差点暴露了Omega的身份，在酒吧里一群流浪汉恬不知耻地散发着信息素，纽特知道自己要被诱导发情了，他慌忙地用了几个小咒语脱离，狼狈地窝在小旅馆里，颤抖着把抑制剂推进手臂。

沸腾的血液逐渐恢复平静，纽特靠在床头，满脑子都是忒休斯的脸。

他想念忒休斯大而温暖的手，他迷恋哥哥蓝色的眸子里倒映着自己的样子，他耳畔仿佛响起忒休斯喊他阿尔忒弥斯的声音。

忘了是从什么时候开始了，总之远早于年少那场荒唐的闹剧。

回到伦敦后，纽特破天荒地去了一次魔法部，鉴于他的惹麻烦体质，被请去喝茶是常有的事情。一般他都是能逃则逃，但这一次，纽特老老实实地去了，因为他知道忒休斯最近很忙，如果不去魔法部，可能都很难见到他。

他如愿看到了兄长，他在二楼，忒休斯在一楼，忒休斯走得很快，英俊的脸上没什么表情。斯卡曼德家的长子对外形象总是有些严肃且不苟言笑。

在他旁边走着的女性是纽特的老朋友，当年在霍格沃茨与他最亲近的丽塔。他们一边交谈一边快步行走，很快消失在纽特的视线里。回过神来的时候，纽特发现他的指甲已经嵌入了掌心。

他从没有意识到过丽塔和忒休斯看起来是那么相配。

一直以来对于情感纽特都迟钝得过分，这是头一次他感觉到内心的钝痛。他憎恨丽塔吗？当然不，女孩儿是他的好朋友，甚至他当年也许对她还有些爱慕之情。那么现在这种感情该如何定义呢？

纽特不知道，这本来就不是他擅长思考的问题。

他浑浑噩噩地回家，跟父母寒暄后把自己埋进小箱子里。直到忒休斯回家，那时候已经很晚了。他们交缠着倒在床上的时候忒休斯小声施了个咒语屏蔽他们的声音，兄长念咒的样子又让纽特走了神。

之后他们陷入了简单而又热烈的情欲，仿佛只有在这里，纽特才能忘掉自己所担心的事情。

 

忒休斯的动作越来越快，纽特知道他快要到了。尾椎处的酸麻暗示着他自己也是一样。忒休斯喜欢从后面干他，这样可以很容易咬到腺体，alpha恶劣的占有欲啊——

结开始形成，这个时候他哥哥匆忙拔了出来，温凉的精液洒在他的屁股上。虽然在这之前纽特已经被忒休斯带到了高潮，现在后穴里的空虚仍然让他难忍。别出去，射进来，灌满我吧……纽特真的很想这么说，但是他知道自己不能说出来。

忒休斯念了个清洁咒，老实说他还挺舍不得把纽特身上自己的东西弄走的。但他们都累坏了，他们需要睡眠。明天早上他还要早些起来溜回自己的房间，让父母发现他们的儿子们相拥而眠总不是什么好事。

“这里能孕育一个生命，”忒休斯的手温柔地覆盖着纽特的小腹，“想一想真觉得不可思议。”他感觉纽特似乎紧张起来，心里有点痛楚。他安慰他：“没关系，我不会让你怀孕的。毕竟你还是更喜欢你的旅行不是吗？”

“是啊。”纽特说。

他当然知道他哥哥的愿望，这也是他的愿望。但是他不能说。他觉得自己很坏心，硬是把哥哥对自己的爱护当成了筹码。

有时他觉得他们的爱是如此畸形，但正因为畸形，所以必须互相依靠才能生长。

这场错误中并没有谁伤害了谁，他们只不过是一对共犯罢了。


End file.
